rtofandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes January 2017
Posted on Forums by Aran. 1. Item Fix 1.1 Pink lines around wings Player’s Report: http://board.playtrickster.com/index.php?/topic/11131-patch-note-2016-12-04/?p=82643 This issue is fixed. 1.2 Level of Wings in MyShop Player’s Report: http://board.playtrickster.com/index.php?/topic/11131-patch-note-2016-12-04/page-5#entry82780 This issue is fixed. The description should show the correct level. 1.3 Nature Wings Reskin The original Nature Wings is fixed to fit chars better. If you have this wings, please check it out. 1.4 Bone Fighter Card Player's Report: http://board.playtrickster.com/index.php?/topic/11131-patch-note-2016-12-04/?p=82703 The name of the card has been corrected as follows: Born Fighter Card -- > Bone Fighter Card 1.5 Officer Sulaphat Card Player’s report: http://board.playtrickster.com/index.php?/topic/11131-patch-note-2016-12-04/?p=82694 The name of the card has been corrected as follows: Officer Surapat Card -- > Officer Sulaphat Card 1.6 Mystic Snowflake Shield It was reported that the shield image doesn't display correctly after some movement. The incorrect image seen here: The correct image looks like this: This issue is fixed. Cross fingers. Anyone with this shield, please check it out. 2. Game Improvement 2.1 Achievement Rewards on Website We have decided to continue with this event, but the rewards have changed (see below). Another milestone achievement has been added: completing Tapasco key quests. The last key quest at Tapasco is this quest: 2.2 Tartarus Improvement Player’s suggestion: http://board.playtrickster.com/index.php?/topic/11131-patch-note-2016-12-04/page-4#entry82760 Old -> new TARTARUS SECRET MISSION Quest Name: Tartarus secret mission -> Tartarus Secret Mission NPC: Monkey T Location: Tartarus - Ancient God B4 Changes made: JPA product material on Evidence -> JPEvidence material A JPB grade material on Evidence -> JPEvidence material B JPC grade material on Evidence -> JPEvidence material C Reward: EXP: 220,525 -> 8,474,402 TM: 74,248 -> 7,849,425 Box: JPBox of monkey mind was full -> JPLoving Heart Box Content of the box: 10x 100 galder coupon -> removed 10x 500 galder coupon -> removed 3x 10,000 galder coupon -> removed 5x JPSweet Candy -> 50x JPMP Candy 5x JP???? ? ?? -> 50x JPHP Candy 5x JPFull ore mystery -> 50x JPMysterious Ore 1x JPFull owe movie film -> 10x JPMysterious Fragment 1x JPJewel of blue light -> 10x JPBlue Nikarium 20% chance for each 3. New Items 3.2 Flame Wings Created by ModTemmie: This wings is level 200. It is sold in WebShop. 4. Gacha No change. 5. MyShop in Game 1. eTO Boxes 1. White Box of Reflections 80 / 180 2. Black Box of Reflections 80 / 180 2. New Year Boxes 1. JPHappy bag 2013 (P/M/S/C) 290 / 180 / 120 / 80 3. JP Boxes 1. JPPlage box 30 / 100 / 150 2. JPHojo Satoko box 60 / 190 / 250 3. JPRare voce box 30 / 100 / 150 6. WebShop 1. KRJanuary Snow Drop Skin 2. JPAyabe ABCs - Lv.80 3. THTainted Bunny Wand Form 4. Moon Bunny Hat 5. JPDragon 30 rifle 6. KRRipe persimmon skin hat 7. Bunny Doll Shield 80 9. Tinsel Headpin (single item) 10. Tinsel Set (Tinsel Headpin + Tinsel Wings) Note: When equipped as a set, this will give bonus of double stats to wings (except WT, because of the negative limitation for a number that is too high). 7. Events 7.1 Achievement Event This event is continued. 7.2 New Year’s Event 2012 New Year’s Event: http://www.tricksterlover.info/Bwiki/wiki.ggftw.com/trickster/2012_New_Year_Event.html The reward for this event are changed to the following: 2012 Hatchling 60 -- > White Owl 1 - Lv.60 2012 Hatchling 120 -- > Baby Ichthyosaur 1 - Lv.120 2012 Hatchling 180 -- > Bride Venus 1 - Lv.180 7.3 Daily card Event The Daily Card Event is back! Conditions: 1. Only accounts created before the maintenance can participate, and there must be at least one (1) char inside that account that is level 30+. 2. Accounts created after the maintenance or accounts without any char level 30+ cannot participate in this event. 3. Player must log in to that account in game first. This will be counted as the log in for that day. Players who stay in game without logging off and not logging in within a day will not earn any point. 4. After logging in to game, then player logs in to Event on website, and click on any card. The card will give random reward. 5. The player can do this only once a day per account. 6. A new day starts after midnight (website time). 8. Other Matters 8.1 Driller Boy 300 Player’s Report: http://board.playtrickster.com/index.php?/topic/11105-error-de-fuse-driller-boy-300-skin/ Issue: When this pet is made as an Image pet, it cannot be de-fused later. We can’t fix this issue. We found that timed pets, when fused, cannot be defused. The Playtrickster Team wishes everyone a Happy New Year. May everything good happens to us this year. May you find love and happiness and your dreams come true. Be good, have fun, and play nice with each other. ~ GM Wan, Coders, Admin & Mods -------------------------------- We apologise for some bugs in the patch. GM is giving the following items to all accounts in the server that have been active in the past 3 months as a new year's present. These items are level 120. They are called: Squirrel Staff Squirrel Ribbon Squirrel Guard Acorn Necklace Darling Dorothy ---------------------------- There are new wings and new head items on webshop. Please check them out. Please take note that due to some code problem, we are not able to sell the Tinsel Headpin + Tinsel wings as a set. To buy Tinsel Headpin, you need to go to webshop and check under Heads. To buy Tinsel Wings, you need to go to gameshop and check under Cape/Innerwear. Sorry for this unforeseen issue. The double stat bonus should take effect after the restart. Category:Patch Notes